Jeri Ryan
]] Jeri Ryan is the actress best known for portraying Seven of Nine on Star Trek: Voyager from season four onwards, first appearing in "Scorpion, Part II". Biographical Information Ryan was born Jeri Lynn Zimmerman in Munich, Germany. Her father, for whom she was named, was in the US Army, so for the first few years of her life Ryan grew up on numerous military bases in Germany and the US. Her family finally settled down in Paducah, Kentucky when she was 11. She graduated from Loan Oak High School in 1986, then went on to Northwestern University in Chicago, Illinois where she obtained a degree in theatre. While at Northwestern, Ryan entered and won several beauty pageants as a way to help pay for her classes. In 1990 she won fourth place in the Miss America Pageant where she was Miss Illinois. On June 15th, 1991 she married Jack Ryan, with whom she had a son, Alex, in 1994. They divorced in 1999. In 2004, Jack was a Republican candidate for US Senator from Illinois. He withdrew from the race when their divorce papers were made public, despite both of their efforts to keep them sealed in order to protect their son. On February 8th, 2005, Ryan and her boyfriend, French Chef Christophe Emé, opened a restaurant called "Ortolan" which is located on West 3rd Street in Los Angeles, California. In July 2006, Ryan announced that she and Emé were engaged to be married. http://www.kget.com/entertainment/story.aspx?content_id=FC0BBBAD-A93D-4D8D-8EAE-B0D8B974FD8A http://www.cinemablend.com/celebrity/Geeks-Of-The-World-In-Mourning-588.html Other Film and Television Work Outside of Star Trek, Ryan has made several appearances in film and television. Throughout the 90s, she starred in several made-for-TV movies, including 1993's In the Line of Duty: Ambush in Waco. This movie co-starred other Trek alumni such as Neal McDonough, Susanna Thompson, Gordon Clapp, Glenn Morshower, and Jeff Allin. Ryan was also the star of two independent feature films - Men Cry Bullets in 1997 and The Last Man in 2000. She also had a small but very memorable role in the film Wes Craven Presents: Dracula 2000. This film also starred Christopher Plummer from Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country. In 2004, Ryan made an appearance in the romantic comedy Down with Love, co-starring Warren Munson, Michael Ensign, and Jude Ciccolella. Ryan also made guest appearances on such TV shows as Who's the Boss?, Matlock, Murder, She Wrote (in an episode with Lee Meriwether and Eric Pierpoint), Melrose Place, and Two and a Half Men. She also appeared in a 1991 episode of The Flash along with Star Trek: The Next Generation actress Denise Crosby, TNG and Deep Space Nine guest actor Dick Miller, and Voyager guest actor Ian Abercrombie. Before joining the cast of Star Trek: Voyager in 1997, Ryan was a cast member of another science fiction series, Dark Skies. However, the series, which only lasted one season, ended soon after she came aboard. After Voyager came to an end in 2001, Ryan joined the cast of the FOX drama Boston Public, created by David E. Kelley, playing high school teacher Ronnie Cooke. The series ended in 2004. However, in 2006, Ryan appeared in the two-hour second season finale of Kelley's newest series, Boston Legal, co-starring with William Shatner and Rene Auberjonois. Robert Foxworth also guest-starred in the episode. Ryan recently had a recurring role on the hit series The O.C., beginning with the episode "The Aftermath" which aired on September 8th, 2005 – the same day Star Trek: The Original Series began airing 39 years earlier. On May 9, 2006, she was seen in the audience of FOX TV's American Idol. It was also on this day that the promo for her episode of Boston Legal first aired on ABC. She is currently starring on the CBS series Shark. The series is currently airing on Thursdays. Trivia According to some sources, she would have appeared as Seven of Nine in Star Trek: Nemesis, were it not for a scheduling conflict with her role in the television series Boston Public. External links *Jeri-oholics - official website *Ortolan Restaurant - official site for Jeri and Emé's restaurant * * * - pictures, sound clips and trivia Ryan, Jeri Ryan, Jeri de:Jeri Ryan es:Jeri Ryan